The present invention relates to Ferrous Metallurgy field, and further relates to iron smelting field. This invention is to blow pre-heated high-temperature coal gas into blast furnace used in traditional iron smelting process, so that to replace most of high temperature air blowing iron smelting processes.
Current iron smelting in blast furnace is to add alkaline sinter, pellets (iron oxide ores) coke, limestone, coal powder, air (preheated to 900-1250° C.) or oxygen-enriched air into blast furnace to smelt iron. Using the above said technology, the most advanced iron smelting process in China will discharge above 1500 kg carbon dioxide while smelting each 468 kg iron.